Ŝtelataj ekrigardoj
by Cary
Summary: Aro de rakontetoj pri River' kaj la Doktoro kaŝobservante la alia.
1. Pentrarto

**Doktoro:** 4-a.  
><strong>Epoko por River':<strong> iam.  
><strong>Okazas dum la epizodo:<strong> Urbo de Morteco.  
><strong>Resumeto:<strong> Ŝi ne planis renkonti lin. Sed kiam iliajn vojojn kruciĝis, ŝi rimarkis ion kion li tute ne rajtas posedi. Kion knabino povas fari en tia okazo, sed ĝustigi la situacion?

* * *

><p>Ŝi planis trankvilan, turistan tagon en Parizo, je la fino de la 20-a jarcento. Kion ŝi ne planis, estis puŝiĝi kun granda, strangaspekta viro kaj eta junvirino en lernanta uniformo - en lando kie lernantoj ne portas uniformojn.<p>

Ŝi tuj rekonis lin - ne estis malfacila, unue ĉar pro ŝia esplorado, ŝi konas la plejparton el liaj vizaĝoj, kaj due ĉar vere, kiu alia estus sufiĉe freneza por surhavi tiom longan koltukon?

Pri la virino, ŝi ne certis. Li vojaĝis kun tiom da personoj ke estis malfacila identigi ilin. Kaj eĉ se ŝi trovis fotojn de ĉies vizaĝoj kaj li parolis pri ĉiuj kaj diris al ŝi iliajn nomojn, ŝi havis neniun manieron scii kiun nomon korespondis kun kiu vizaĝo. Ŝi rekonis la virino, sed tio ne helpis ŝin scii kiu ŝi estis.

Ŝi decidis sekvi ilin. Ŝi vidis ke li kunportis ion, kaj ke lia amikino ne ŝajnis tre ĝoja pri tio.

"Ĉu tio estas kion mi kredas?" ŝi demandis.

"Nu Romana, diru al mi, kiel mi povus scii kion vi kredas ke tio estas?" li elglitis.

"Vi bone scias pri kio mi parolas. Ĉu ĝi estas alia el tiuj pentraĵoj?"

"Neeee, kompreneble ne, vi bone vidis ke ĉiuj estis detruitaj!"

River' ridetis. Ŝi rekonis lian tonon, tiu kiu klare avizis ke li mensogis. Kaj estis sendube ke ankaŭ Romana rekonis ĝin.

"Ĉu vi ankoraŭ opinias ke mi estas stultulino?"

"Kompreneble ne. Mi neniam pensis ke vi estas stultulino. Vi estas mirinda, saĝa virino. Kvankam vi estas Tempordino, sed neniu estas perfekta. Kial do vi demandas tion?"

"Oh, Doktoro, ĉu vi _vere_ pensas ke mi blinde kredos ĉiujn idiotaĵojn ke vi diras?"

"Kial ne? Mi rakontas vere interesajn stultaĵojn. Ege inteligentaj."

Romana ridis. Ŝi evidente kutimis lian konduton.

"Montru al mi kion vi kunportas," ŝi ordonis.

"Bone, bone. Se estas la unua maniero silenti vin..." suspiris la Doktoro. "Sed vi devas promesi al mi, ne raportu tiun aferon al la alta konsilistaro."

"Mi promesas. Iun tagon, vi vere havos problemojn se vi daŭre agas tiel."

"Oh, mi ne timas la konsilistojn. Mi jam estas renegato, kion pli ili povas fari?"

"Mi kredis ke vi estas Lordo Prezidento?"

"Jes, tio ankaŭ."

"Mi ne povas imagi vin kiel Prezidenton."

"Nek mi."

"Vi estas la plej freneza Templordo kiun mi konas."

"Dankon."

"Ne estis komplimento."

"Oooh, kaj mi kredis ke vi eskapis la enuan pensmanieron de la Templordoj..."

"Ĉu vi montru al mi kio estas en tiu ujo?"

"Fakte, mi esperis ke vi forgesos pri tio."

"Mi memoras, kaj mi volas vidi. Mi promesis ke mi restos silenta, nun montru al mi kio estas."

"Bone... Jen, vidu."

De kie ŝi staris, River' ne povis vidi kion la Doktoro montris al Romana. Aspektis kiel pentraĵo, sed la artaĵon ŝi ne povas vidi.

"Mi sciis!" ekkriis Romana. "Sed kiel do vi akiris tiun?"

"Aaah, scivolema, ĉu ne?"

"Doktoro..." avertis lin Romana.

"Bone... Nu, estas tutsimpla afero, vere. Dum vi interparoladis kun Duggan', mi reiris al la TARDIS' kaj veturis al 16-a jarcento. Tie, mi renkontiĝis kun mia bona amiko Leo, kaj demandis lin pentri unu pli. Unu pli, unu malpli, ne gravas, ĉu vi ne konsentas?"

"Tio estas ŝtelita arto. Se iu iam ekscios tion..."

"Oh, mi pendos ĝin en la TARDIS', kaj vi promesis ne sciigi la konsilistaron. Neniu ekscios. Tio estos nia sekreto!".

La Doktoro reenujiĝis la pentraĵon, kaj la du Templordoj daŭrigis ilian vojon, parolante pri la ĵus finita aventuro kaj diversaj aferoj de Galifrej. River' vere demandis sin pri kiu pentraĵo temis. Ŝi neniam vidis iun en la TARDIS'.

Fine, ili alvenis al la TARDIS' kaj eniris. River' bedaŭris ke ili foriros antaŭ ŝi povis malkovri kiu estis la pentraĵo, sed kiam ŝi pensis pri returni al sia turismo, Romana eliris de la TARDIS', sekvata de la Doktoro.

"Unu lasta trinkaĵo," ŝi diris.

"Sed mi volas deiri. Homoj por viziti, planedoj por savi! Aŭ ĉu la kontraŭa..?"

"Ni ne bezonos multe da tempo. Venu!"

Ili malaperis en kafejon, kaj River' rapide proksimiĝis al la TARDIS'. Ŝi malfermis ĝin kaj eniris. Ŝi tuj ekvidis la objekton de sia scivoleco, kaj elujiĝis la pentraĵon. Kion ŝi vidis amuzegis ŝin. Tiu neebla homo. Nu, ŝi havos novan pentrarto kaŝata en sia karcero, apud la pentrarto de Van-Goĥo. Eble iun tagon ŝi konfidos al li ke ŝi prenis ĝin, kontraŭ la kompleta rakonto de la aventuro. Ŝi nur ĉargrenis ke ŝi ne povis resti en la TARDIS' kaj vidi lian esprimon kiam li realigos la malaperon de la pentraĵo.


	2. Kial tio doloras?

**Doktoro:** 5-a (kaj kameo de la 11-a).  
><strong>Epoko por la Doktoro:<strong> ĵus post la morto de Adrik'. Mi ŝanĝas iomete la fino de "Terŝoko"/la komenco de "Tempflugo" por havi la Doktoron kaj liajn akompanantinojn iri al la loko kie la ŝipfrajto kraŝis kaj diskuti pri la morto de Adrik'.  
><strong>Epoko por River':<strong> iam, tamen ŝi estas "sufiĉe maljuna", almenaŭ post "Dajmonoj forkuras". Estas post la epizodo "La Dia Komplekso" por Emi.  
><strong>Resumeto:<strong> River montras al ŝia patrino kial la Doktoro postlasis ŝin kaj ŝian edzon.

* * *

><p><em>"Kial nun?"<br>"Ĉar vi ankoraŭ estas... spirante."_

_"Eĉ tiel, tio ne povas okazi tiel. Post ĉio kion ni trapasis, Doktoro, ĉio. Vi ne povas nur forlasi min ĉe mia domo kaj adiaŭi kvazaŭ ni kunuzis taksion."  
>"Kaj kio estas la alternativo? Mi, starante ĉe via tombo? Super via rompita korpo, la korpo de Rori?"<em>

_"Kio okazis? Kion li faras?"  
>"Li savas nin." <em>

Emi ripetis la parolojn kiujn ŝi interŝanĝis kun la Doktoro. Estis logika, kion li faris: li forlasis Rori kaj ŝin tial ke iliaj vivoj ne plu konstante endanĝeriĝis. Ĉar vojaĝi kun la Doktoro ŝajnas amuza, sed la vero estas ke estas riskega. Li volis scii ke ili estis sekuraj. Hejme. Kune. Ŝi komprenis. Vere, ŝi komprenis.

Sed kiun rajton li havis decidi por ili ĉu ili volis vivi sekure aŭ ne? Li povas diri tiom kiom li volas ke normala vivo estas aventuro, sed la vera aventuro estas en la TARDIS'. Kaj li sciis tion, tiu frenezulo en skatolo, li neniam anstataŭigos lian danĝeran, aventuran vivon per normala vivo kun normalaj amikoj kaj normala familio.

Ne ke ŝi havis normalan familion, kun gepatroj kiujn ŝi neniam havis, kaj kiujn ŝi poste ĉiam havis; edzo kiu aĝis pli ol 2000 jarojn; kaj filino pli aĝa ol ŝi.

Nu, almenaŭ ŝi certis ke ŝi vere revidos li iam. Ŝi ne kredis lin kiam li diris tion - _regulo numero unu: la Doktoro mensogas_ - sed River' vizitos, kaj ŝi certe venigos lin.

~o~

Kelkajn tagojn poste, ŝia filino vizitis. Ŝi forfuĝis Ŝtormkaĝon kun la Doktoro, ili iris _ien_, faris _ion_ (kaj _kion_, Emi ne volis scii), forkuris _iujn_ danĝeraĵojn, kaj poste li deponis ŝin antaŭ la domo kun tardisblua pordo.

La du virinojn paroladis pri multaj aferoj, de la nova sorĉista ĉapelo de la Doktoro (kiun River' profunde kaŝis en fora ĉambro de la TARDIS' ĝis Haloveno) al la lasta monpuno kiun Rori ricevis kondukante sian sportan aŭton - _kaj ne, Mels -pardonu, River'- vi _ne _rajtas prunti ĝin!_ - trapasante diversajn stultaĵojn kaj banalaĵojn.

Fine, Emi klarigis kiel ŝi kaj Rori akiris la domon kaj la aŭton, ŝi rakontis pri la Minotaŭro kaj kiel la Doktoro forlasis ilin tie kun belegaj, adiaŭaj donacoj.

River' respondis nenion, sed ŝi komprenis kion sia patrino ne diris. Ŝi estis forlasita de la Doktoro unu fojo, post la eventoj de Berlino. Ŝi decidis tiam ke neniam plu tio okazos, kaj ŝi faris kion ŝi bezonis por atingi sian celon: povi renkonti la Doktoron kiam ajn ŝi volas.

Sed estis facila por ŝi, ŝi ĉiam estis aŭdaca kaj ŝi estis trejnita por iĝi memstara. Kaj kompreneble, estis pli facila trovi informojn pri la Doktoro kaj vorticilon en la 51-a jarcento ol en la 21-a, eĉ se li multe pli aperis dum la 21-a ol la 51-a (kaj kial do li evitis la 51-a jarcento? Estas mirinda epoko!)

Sed ŝi sufiĉe konis la Doktoron por kompreni kial li lasis ŝian gepatrojn. Ŝi vidis lin perdi futurajn amikojn, kaj ŝi memoris lin paroli pri la perdo de pasintaj geamikojn.

Kaj ŝi ankaŭ sufiĉe konis lin por scii ke li verŝajne fuŝis la klarigon - se li klarigis ion!

Ŝi elpakis sian vorticilon kaj diris al Emi: "Venu kun mi. Mi montros al vi kial vi ne plu povas konstante vojaĝi kun li."

~o~

Ili materiiĝis kun granda lumo kaj bruo. Vorticiloj estas pli diskreta ol TARDIS-oj - sed ne multe. Proksime staris tri personojn: unu viro kaj du virinoj. Apud estis la TARDIS', kaj en malgranda distanco estis ŝipo, kiu verŝajne kraŝis. La triopo rigardis la kraŝlokon kaj turnis la dorson al River's kaj ŝia patrino. La du virinoj prudente proksimiĝis al la aliaj, River' klarigis antaŭ ilia ekiro ke estis grava ne lasi la Doktoro kaj liaj amikinoj vidi ilin.

"La virino kun mallongaj haroj nomiĝas Tigan'," diris River'. "Ŝi devenas de Aŭstralio, tamen ŝi renkontis la Doktoro ĉe Londono, kie ŝi estis pro laboro. Ŝia onklino estis murdinta de la Mastro. La alia estas Nisa. Ŝi venas de alia planedo, Traken'. Ŝia planedo kaj tuta alianco de planedoj estis detruitaj, ankaŭ de la Mastro. Kompreneble, la viro estas la Doktoro. Hmm... li bele aspektas en tiu korpo..."

"River'! Vi ne kondukis min tien por flirti kun la Doktoro, ĉu ne?" admonis Emi.

"Pardonu, Panjo," ridante respondis River'. "Ne, mi ne kondukis vin tien por tio. Kaj mi ne ŝatas celerion."

_'Celerio?'_ pensis Emi. _'Verŝajne pli bone ne demandi.'_ "Kiu estas la Mastro, kaj kial li faris tion?" ŝi demandis anstataŭe.

"Li estis alia Templordo. Lia rilato kun la Doktoro estas kompleksa, eĉ mi ne vere scias kion ili unue estis unu por la alia. Sed post ili forlasis Galifrej, ili iĝis malamikoj. La Mastro kaŭzis multajn detruadojn tra la Universo, nur por provi superforti la Doktoron. Feliĉe, li neniam tute sukcesis, sed multaj homoj perdis la vivon."

"Ĉu pro tio ni ĉeestas? Por ke mi vidas personoj kiuj preskaŭ mortis pro malamiko de la Doktoro? Ĉu vi volas komprenigi min ke li timas ke iam, iu vere mortos pro malamikon? Ĉar mi scias tion, mi scias ke estas danĝera aventuri kun li..."

"Ne, ne por tio. Mi nur prezentis al vi la ĉeestantojn. Sed estas la tria akompananto kiu gravas."

"La tria? Mi vidas neniun alian?"

"Ne rigardu. Aŭskultu."

Emi tute ne komprenis kion sia filino signifis, sed ŝi faris kiel instruante. Antaŭ ili, la triope, ĝis nun silenta, ekparoladis.

"Adrik' mortis," anonci la Aŭtralia, 'Tigan'' memoris Emi.

_"Kiu estas Adrik'?"_ ŝi murmure demandis al River', kiu nur gesti al ŝi silenti.

"Ankaŭ ni kunsentas lian perdon," diris la Doktoron. Li aspektis solena, kiel li provadis gardi kontrolon sur liaj emocioj. Aŭ eble ĉi tiu regenero estis malpli freneza ol ilia?

"Nu, vi povus fari pli ol funebri lin," akuzis Tigan'. "Vi povus returni."

"Ĉu vi povus?" demandis Nisa, multe pli kvieta ol la alia virino, sed klare afektita de la diskuto.

"Ne." simple diris la Doktoro.

"Certe la TARDIS' kapablas..." ĝentile insistis Nisa.

"Ni povus ŝanĝi kio okazis se ni materiiĝas antaŭ Adrik' estis mortigita!"

"Kaj ŝanĝi vian propran historion?" provis rezoni la Doktoro.

"Vidu, la ŝipfrajto ja povas kraŝi sur la Tero, ne bezonas ŝanĝi tion," diris Tigan. "Sed, ne necesas ke Adrik' estas enŝipita".

Emi komencis kompreni kion okazis. Ŝia rigardo iris al la kraŝita ŝipo, ankoraŭ fumante, kaj ŝi vidis River' jesi al ŝi. Sendube Adrik' estis amiko de la Doktoro, kaj li estis en la ŝipo dum la kraŝo. Neniu povis postvivi tion.

"Nun aŭskultu min, ambaŭ el vi," interrompis la Doktoro, ne tiom kvieta ol antaŭe. "Ekzistas iuj reguloj kiuj ne povas estis rompitaj, eĉ kun la TARDIS'. Neniam denove demandu al mi pri io ajn tiel. Vi devas akcepti ke Adrik' estas morta. Lia vivo ne estis elĵetita, li... li mortis provante savi aliajn, ĝuste kiel lia frato, Varŝ'. Sciu, Adrik' havis elekton. Tio estas kiel li volis ĝin." Je la fino de lia frazon, lia voĉo rompiĝis. Emi sciis ke malgraŭ lia malamo por reguloj, li serioze sekvis tiujn pri tempo kaj interfero - liamanere, sed tamen, li sekvis ilin. Kaj tempvojaĝi por savi ies vivon estis io kiun li neniam faros.

La du virinoj silentis dum momentoj. Evidente ili reagis pro doloro, sed ankaŭ ili sciis ke la Doktoro neniam rifuzis helpi kiam eblas, kaj ke si li ne konsentis, li neniam ŝanĝis sian opinion.

"Ni konstante bataletis," diri Tigan, pli kvieta nun. "Li mankos al mi."

"Ankaŭ al mi," aldonis Nisa.

"Kaj mi," aldiris la Doktoro, konkludante la dialogon. "Sed li ne volus ke ni sennecese lamentadas..."

La triopo staris tie longajn minutojn, post kio la virinoj eniris en la TARDIS'. La Doktoro restis iomete pli longe. Fine, Emi povis aŭdi lin murmuri "Adiaŭ, Adrik'. Pardonu min," kaj li sekvis liajn amikinojn. La TARDIS' preskaŭ tuj malmateriiĝis.

Nek Emi nek River' movis aŭ parolis dum iom da tempo. Emi pli bone komprenis, kion li signifis kiam li demandis _'Kio estas la alternativo? Mi, starante ĉe via tombo? Super via rompita korpo, la korpo de Rori?'_. Evidente tio okazis antaŭe, li starante ĉe la lasta ripozloko de amiko. Kaj nun ke ŝi staris tie, rigardante la kraŝitan ŝipfrajton, en kie ŝi nun sciis ke unu el lia amiko mortis, ŝi vere komprenis kion li provis diri. Ŝi kunsentis lian doloron. Kaj ŝi ne volis kaŭzi lin tian doloron.

"Vi havis du jarojn kun la Doktoro," diris River'. "Vi ekkonis lin antaŭ dek ses jaroj, kaj mi povas certigi ke vi ankoraŭ ofte vidos lin. Estas pli ol iuj ajn el liaj geamikoj havis, aŭ havos. Estu danka Emi, ĉar vi kaj Paĉjo estas aparte specialaj al li."


End file.
